Lucha de clanes
by Elder-Sensei
Summary: POR FIN CAPITULO 5! Tras una gran ecatombe nuclear, la tierra queda casi destruida. Tras ser repoblada, los ninjas empiezan una guerra, que puede acabar con la humanidad d nuevo universo alteerno
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

**NOTA:****Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes aquí presentes son mios, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia que aquí se os va a presentar es de ninjas efctivamente pero en un mundo alterno.**

Lucha de clanes:

Tiempo ha, la tierra era un hermoso paramo donde vivir. Rios de aguas limpias y cristalinas corrian por doquier y la fauna y la flora abundaron y vivieron sin problemas.

Entonces llego el ser humano. Al principio era una raza mas, como cualquier otra, pero pronto su alto rendimiento cerebral se hizo notar. Crearon pequeñas ciudades que con el tiempo fueron creciendo, dominaron fauna y flora usansolas a su antojo, y exploraron energias demasiado peligrosas sin ninguna precaucion. Los rios dejaron de ser limpios, los bosques ardieron, los campos fueron edificados, todo esto hizo el hombre, pero no tenian suficiente.

Sus ansias de poder les llevaron a desencadenar guerras entre ellos, y asi surgieron las armas. Estas cada vez eran peores hasta que llegaron las nucleares. En un intento patetico de "ganar" la guerra, un presidente hizo explotar en la tierra una docena de estas bombas haciendo que toda vida en la tierra desapareciera.

¿Toda? Por fortuna o por desgracia no. Representantes de todas las especies sobrevivieron, y la tierra poco a poco fue repoblandose. Los hombres, cambiaron y por fin utilizaban mejor los recursos. Para defender mejor las tierras, surgieron los Ninjas, hombres que solo buscaban hacerse mas fuertes, pero para proteger a los suyos.

Numerosas ciudades volvieron a formarse, pero estas mas limpias, mas ecologias. No habia guerras, y la paz reino. La tierra volvio a ser un gran lugar para vivir.

Pero el hombre nunca aprende, y siempre ansia el poder. Los ninjas fueron enviados a conquistar ciudades vecinas, y las guerras empezaros.

Hoy Dia, 500 años han pasado de la ecatombe nuclear y aun ahí ciudades en guerra, cada una, dirigida por "un prestigioso clan de ninjas"

Fin del prologo. Ahora paso a describir los clanes que habra:

Villa del viento, Clan Uzumaki.

Lideres: Uzumaki Tsunade y Uzumaki Jiraiya.

Herederos: Uzumaki Kushina y Namikaze Minato.

Miembros destacados: Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Ino, Uzumaki Deidara, Uzumaki Guenma

Konoha, Clan Hyuga

Lider Hiashy Hyuga

Heredera: Hinata Hyuuga

Miembros destacados: Neji Hyuuga Hizashi Hyuuga Hanabi Hyuuga TenTen Hyuuga.

Clan Uchiha:

Lider (padre y madre de sasuke, cuyos nombrs no recuerdo.)

Heredero: Uchiha Itachi

Miembros destacados.: Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha Kakashi Uchiha Obito Uchiha Shisui.

Villa de lluvia clan Akatsuki

Lider: Pein

Heredero ¿?

Miembros Konan Sasori, Kakuzu Hidan, Kisame entre otros.

Digamos estos son los clanes principales. Si os gusta algun personaje en concreto, decidme cual y el clan y quizas lo pongo , incluso se puede crear algun clan nuevo. Con esto me despido y nos vemos en el capitulo 1

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2 Uzumaki

Capitulo 1 Uzumaki.

Guenma corria a toda velocidad por el pueblo en el que había sido enviado a investigar por su querida abuela tsunade. Ese pueblecito llevaba unas semanas sin dar señales de vida. Llego no haría ni 1 hora con un grupo de 3 ninjas cuando de los tejados de las casas salieron ninjas con el protector de Konoha.

Maldicion- murmuro Guenma en cuanto vio como el ultimo de sus acompañantes caia victima de otra ola de kunais.- si sigo asi estoy muerto, debo huir e informar de inmediato a Tsunade, o sino…. UGH…..

Guenma cayo de rodillas en cuanto un kunai se le clavo en el costado. Acto seguido vio como 5 ninjas de konoha se disponían enfrente suya.

Estareis contentos ¿no, perros Konohanienses?- dijo Guenma mientras jadeaba- Habeis logrado dominar un pueblo de fugakure y eliminado a 4 de sus ninjas….

No nos quejamos- dijo el que parecía ser el líder de los de konoha- pero esto es solo el principio. En breve toda Fugakure caera en dominio Hyuuga.

No creas que todo os va a salir tan fácil-dijo Genma mientras se incorporaba y se sacaba su peculiar palillo de la boca- no vais a salir de aquí indenmes.

Genma junto las manos empezando a preparar la técnica para eliminar a sus enemigos, a la vez que estos se preparaban para atacar y eliminar al ultimo defensor del pueblo, cuando de pronto

ART IS A BANG!!! HN

Una gran explosión se produjo cogiendo de imprvisto a Genma quien se vio forzado a taparse la cara con las manos debido a la impresionante humareda ahí formada. Al irse esta, Genma alzo la vista y pudo ver a un rubio montado en un gran pájaro blanco con una sonrisa mirando hacia el. Detrás de el, un rubio de ojos azules y pelo en punta y una rubia de coleta con ojos aun mas azules, aparentemente mellizos cargaban a los caidos de Fugakure.

Que tal hermanito- dijo el rubio de coleta mientras su pájaro bajaba y desaparecia- siempre metiéndote en problemas ¿no?

Callate Deidara –bufo Genma- Generalmente los que se meten en problemas sois tu o Naruto, asi que no digas.

Ey a mi no me metas –dijo Naruto indignado- al menos mis "problemas" son divertidos.

Si claro, como la vez en la que tu y papa pusisteis un cubo de tinta blanca sobre la puerta de la abuela Tsunade no?-Dijo la rubia mientras curaba a Genma

Ja, eso si que fue divertido Hn- rio Deidara- y no te quejes Ino, fuiste la única a la que ma ( N/Atermino diminutivo para referirse a su madre) no regaño Hn.

Estaria bien además- dijo Ino mientras golpeaba curiosa la herida de Genma que cayo al suelo con los ojos blancos ante la mirada de dolo de Naruto y Deidara- yo no tuve nada que ver con esa broma¿eh? Genma estas bien?

---------

Tras atender a Genma y a los heridos, los 4 jovenes volvieron a Fugakure y fueron al despacho de la Kage para informar.

Asi que los Hyuuga de Konoha han empezado el ataque –dijo una rubia de no mas de 20 años con una delantera despampanante.

Eso parece Tsunade no baachan –dijo serio Naruto para pasar a sonreir- pero no podrán hacer nada contra nosotros!

Naruto…. –dijo con un tick en el Ojo Tsunade- Largo de mi despacho. Te adverti seriamente que si volvías a llamarme asi te echaba de la villa- Tras esto todos vieron divertidos como Naruto salía refunfuñando del cuarto – Genma!- dijo Tsunade sobresaltando al nombrado.

Si abuela? –dijo el nombrado.

Quiro verte en media hora en mi clínica para que te examine esa herida vale? –dijo Tsunade sonriendo

De acuerdo abuela- dijo Genma sonriendo- ahora con su permiso- y dicho esto tanto Genma como sus 2 hermanos salieron del lugar.

Bien- dijo apareciendo de la nada un hombre de unos 55 años con el pelo blanco- parece ser que la guerra por fin ha empezado. Que vas a hacer Tsunade?

Que puedo hacer si no la única alternativa que me queda –dijo Tsunade suspirando- contraatacar. Si Konoha nos ataca nosotros no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados.

-----------

Mama! Ya estamos en casa! –Dijo Ino entrando en su casa.

Ah hola, me alegra ver que estais bien- dijo una mujer de unos 35 años con el pelo largo y rojo (N/A EN ESTE FIC DEIDARA Y GENMA TIENEN 18 AÑOS Y INO Y NARUTO 15)- eh, donde esta Genma- pregunto de golpe alarmada

Tranquila ma Hn- dijo Deidara con dejadez mientras se sentaba en su sofá favorito y sacaba una revista acerca de explosivos- esta en el hospital con la abuela, fue herido levemente Hn.

Seguro que solo es eso? –dijo Kushina algo mas calmada-

Si, papa además ya esta con el, iba a verle mientras nosotros volvíamos a casa –dijo Ino mientras subia a su cuarto.

Oye –dijo Deidara de fondo- ¿Sabeis que con una manzana una pera y una mecha se puede hacer un explosivo altamente destructivo?- mientras leia su revista….

Este nunca cambiara –suspiro mentalmente Kushina….

------------

Entonces- dijo un rubio muy parecido a Naruto- eso fue todo lo que paso?

Si papa- Dijo Genma mientra Tsunade le curaba el costado- que yo recuerde eso es todo.

Hm entonces…. –dijo el rubio pensando- Vamos a declararle la guerra a los d Konoha no Tsunade?

Mucho me temo que no me queda otra alternativa Minato- dijo una resignada Tsunade.

-------------

Naruto se encontraba feliz comiendo ramen en el Ichiraku ´s Ramen, su Rameria favortia, situada a la entrada de Fugakure. Sorbio unos fideos y de repente vio que los guardias de la puerta se agitaban y salian de la villa. Naruto intrigado salió de Ichiraku y fue donde los guardias para encontrarse petrificado al ver a los guardias sujetar a una herida Uzumaki Temari.

Temari –grito Naruto- que te ha ocurrido!

Konoha…. –suspiro Temari- han empezado la invasión- dijo con su ultimo suspiro antes de caer insconsciente.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1.

Capitulo 2: Contraataque!

Bueno, que les parece el capitulo? Espero que les guste

Respuesta a los reviews. Bueno, mas bien al Review

**Itzia****- ****Hime**: Gracias por el review. Si no fuera por ti hubiese abandonado el fic, ya que un capitulo 1 sin reviews desmotiva lo suyo.

Ahora, alguien quiere dejar algún review?

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3 Contraataque

Capitulo 2: Contraataque.

Temari!- grito Naruto mientras rápidamente corría hacia ella- ¡Que te ha ocurrido¡Quien te ha hecho esto, quien ha sido el desgraciado! Fueron los de Konoha, los del clan Hyuuga…. –dijo Temari antes de caer inconsciente- Han comenzado la invasión….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De….declarar la guerra?- dijo Genma sorprendido- ¡Pero eso supondri…. 

Se lo que supondría Genma –dijo su abuela- Pero mucho me temo que no tenemos alternativa. 

Hm- dijo pensativo Minato- Si realmente vamos a comenzar una guerra, lo mejor sería empezar cuando antes. Cuanto más tiempo tardemos en ir, más complicado nos será esta guerra. Tienes toda la razón Minato –dijo Tsunade asintiendo- pero mandándote a ti solo seria suicidarte y eres uno de nuestros mejores hombres. Eres el que posiblemente me suceda. 

Tsunade no digas eso- dijo Minato- aun eres lo suficientemente joven como para mantenerte en ese puesto durante muchos años. 

Además, como Naruto se entere que papa coge el puesto de Kage –dijo Genma intentando suavizar el ambiente- nos montara tal bulla en casa que no podremos vivir cómodos en un buen tiempo. 

Bueno como sea- dijo Tsunade con una media sonrisa- ahora no hay tiempo que perder. Minato te quiero en mi despacho en 5 minutos. Genma, ve a tu casa y llama tanto a Ino como a Deidara como a Naruto y presentaos los 4 en mi despacho.

---- -----------

Tsunade no bachan- dijo entrando Naruto de golpe en el despacho de Tsunade- ¡esto no puede quedar así! 

¿A qué te refieres? –dijo Tsunade extrañada de verle entrar así en su despacho, mientras una vena se marcaba en su sien por el apelativo recibido. Además Tsunade se quedo sumamente extrañado puesto que en su despacho solo se encontraban Genma Ino y Deidara, ya que Minato partió antes a su misión. 

¡Debemos contraatacar a los de Konoha! –Grito Naruto agitado- Han destruido la ciudad de Suna! De Gaara y Kankuro no se sabe nada y Temari está viva de milagro. Se halla ahora en el hospital entre la vida y la muerte.

Con razón no lo encontraba- pensó Genma- Estaba en el hospital… 

Tranquilízate Naruto- Dijo Tsunade llamando la atención a los hermanos- Os he convocado aquí para empezar el contraataque a Konoha.

Ante esto, los 4 hermanos tragaron emocionados o nerviosos y escucharon atentamente a las palabras que su abuela tenía que decirles.

Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Deidara –dijo de repente Tsunade – Se os confiere una misión muy importante para la villa. Serviréis de apoyo junto al escuadrón III de ninjas a Minato en el pueblo de Suna, la reconquista supondría un paso muy importante para ganar esta guerra. En cuanto lleguéis allí estaréis todos bajo las órdenes de Minato. ¡A que esperáis partid ya!

SI! 

Y dicho esto Naruto y Deidara desaparecieron en un segundo bajo la mirada entristecida de Genma.

Abuela- dijo este- Porque no me has mandado a mí también a Suna?

Estas ahora mismo herido Genma- dijo Tsunade mientras Ino miraba a su hermano tristemente- No podemos permitirnos mandarte a una reconquista sin estar al 100 de tus capacidades.

Entiendo- dijo Genma mientras poco a poco se retiraba.

Sin embargo –dijo Tsunade llamando la atención del joven castaño- Te necesito tanto a ti como a Ino para otra misión. Vosotros sois los más sensatos de vuestra familia, y los únicos que usan la cabeza. Debéis partir los dos cuanto antes a las tierras Uchiha a pedirles ayuda para nuestra guerra contra los Hyuuga.

Cómo? –Preguntó hablando por primera vez Ino- Los Uchiha no tienen por qué ayudarnos, muchos problemas tienen ya con los Akatsukis.

Esa es la cuestión –dijo Tsunade- pasa Gaara.

Tras esto tras una ventana entro Gaara. Se le veía tranquilo e impasible como siempre, pero la ausencia de su tinaja junto a un brazo escayolado y un ojo vendado. Al mismo tiempo, su voz sonaba cansada y agotada.

Fukage-sama? –suspiro Gaara.

Cuéntales lo ocurrido en Suna.- dijo Tsunade.

Bien –dijo gaara y empezó a narrar lo acontecido en Suna.

Nuestros exploradores nos informaron no ha mas de 3 días que una hueste de ninjas de Konoha se dirigía a nuestra ciudad. Como jefe de esa ciudad, mande preparar una defensa a ultranza, e impedir que el enemigo penetrara en la ciudad. Mande a mi hermana Temari a buscar refuerzos pero por desgracia al parecer fue interceptada por el enemigo. A la mañana de la partida de Temari, los Konohanienses llegado a nuestras murallas y empezaron la invasión. Mis hombres defendieron la cuidad sin demasiado problema hasta que los portadores del Byakugan llegaron. Yo me batí personalmente con uno de ellos, con el que 

conseguí acabar por poco, saliendo herido como estoy ahora. Pero aun con esto, la batalla torcía a nuestro favor. Fue entonces, cuando todo ocurrió. De repente, el cielo se oscureció y ninjas vestidos con túnica negra y nubes rojas llegaron acabando con mis hombres, pero sin tocar a los de Konoha. Visto el estado de la batalla opte por tocar retirada, y yo junto a muchos de mis hombres conseguí huir. Antes de retirarnos, un grupo de Akatsukis cayó sobre nosotros, debilitándonos un poco más. Pero conseguimos coger a uno de ellos vivo e interrogarle rápidamente, confesándonos de la unión Hyuuga con Akatsuki.

Hm- suspiro Genma- Akatsuki y Hyuugas juntos… Visto de ese modo la derrota está asegurada.

Efectivamente –dijo Tsunade- ese es el motivo por el cual debemos unirnos a los Uchiha, ya que ellos están en el mismo apuro que nosotros.

Entonces –concluyo Ino- nuestra misión es ir donde los Uchiha y logras una alianza con ellos no? 

Así es- dijo Tsunade

Dicho esto los dos jóvenes partieron del despacho de su abuela no sin antes despedirse de ella.

Ah –dijo Tsunade antes de que salieran por la puerta- Ino, cuida de tu hermano, y Genma no te esfuerces, o tus heridas empeoraran.

Los dos jóvenes se giraron y sonrieron felizmente a su abuela y se inclinaron e hicieron una ligera reverencia.

----- -------------- 

Minato corría a toda velocidad por las calles de Suna. Estaba herido. No muy grave pero ya no iba todo lo cómodo que debería para poder invadir una ciudad, además él SOLO. 

Joder, a quien se le ocurre –dijo para sí mismo Minato mientras esquivaba una bola de fuego y se quitaba un poco de sangre de un ojo.- Como diablos se me ocurrió venir a mi SOLO y SIN AYUDA a una ciudad sin saber cuándo llegarían los refuerzos. Y porque la maldita vieja de Tsunade no me dijo que aquí había Akatsukis!

Tras esto un kunai con sello explosivo callo a su lado provocando que la explosión lo mandara por los aires.

Wooow! –exclamo Minato cayendo de pie sin ningún problema pero viendo como mas de 10 ninjas caían a su alrededor, provocando que Minato sudara frio- Uh-oh, estoy en problemas…

Por fin lo tenemos- dijo uno de los ninjas- con esto Suna ya será totalmente nuestra!

Y dicho esto el ninja salto hacia Minato, sin llegar a su objetivo, debido a que una pierna se poso "delicadamente" en su cara, partiéndosela. El origen de esto, fue un clon de Minato, pero con bigotitos y más pequeño.

Oh Hola Nar…. –Inicio a decir Minato, siendo interrumpido por un poderoso golpe de Naruto que lo mando a volar

¡Como se te ocurra volver a venir solo sin avisarme te censored papa –dijo furioso Naruto- Y ahora al ataque!- 

Y tras esto, 10 ninjas de la hoja del viento salieron de la nada acabando con sus enemigos.

En el aire, Minato sonreía mientras veía como explosiones estallaban en Suna

Ahora es cuando empieza el contraataque…

----------- -------

Puerta sur de Suna

BANG BANG BANG

3 explosiones hicieron volar a numerosos invasores mientras entraban una gran cantidad de ninjas de la aldea del viento entraban.

Avanzad- grito Deidara mientras montaba en un enorme pájaro de arcilla y preparaba 5 pajaritos de este material- Y recordad que el arte es una explosión HN!

Las 5 figuras cayeron entre las tropas enemigas que por el enemigo acercándose ni se dieron cuenta

KATSU!

------------

Puerta Este de Suna

AAAAAh¡Rasengan!

Un ninja con el emblema de la hoja salió volando muerto mientras una esfera de chakra se disolvía en su estomago.

Vamos allá- grito Naruto sonriendo- Por nuestra villa! Luchemos!

Y tras esto, todos los ninjas de la villa del viento cargaron animados contra el enemigo.

--------------

Pueblo fronterizo Konoha-Viento

KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!

3 enormes sapos aparecieron frente al pueblo Hyuuga que veía asombrado como sus edificios caían con extrema facilidad y de entre ellos, soldados armados con lanzas escudos y espadas salían para invadir la ciudad.

Avanzad, y tomad este pueblo –grito Jiraiya sonriente- Por la villa del Viento!

-------------

Minato cayó sobre un edificio sin problemas y comenzó a observar Suna.

Jeje- rio Minato- la batalla por fin tiende a nuestro favor.

No deberías cantar victoria tan rápido –dijo una voz detrás de Minato- Aquí tenemos ninjas muy poderosos que van a dar más de un dolor de cabeza a los tuyos…. Y sobre todo a ti….

Minato se giro rápidamente y quedo perplejo mirando a quien tenía delante.

-TU!

---------

ART IS BA…. ¿Eh? –dijo Deidara cuando vio como sus criaturas arcillosas eran devoradas por una cosa rara, y como otra cosa de estas se dirigía a el por…. ¿el aire? Mientras blandía una espada.

Deidara logro esquivar el golpe por muy poco y volvió el rostro a donde se hallaba su agresor. Lo hallo en la cima de una pequeña montaña alejada de la ciudad.

Un hombre con capa negra y nubes rojas… forma de escorpión y por lo que se veía, un marionetista…

Hn….-sonrió Deidara- esto se pone interesante.

----------

Y uno menos! –grito Naruto mientras derrotaba a un enemigo, y cargaba a otro, llevándose la sorpresa de que su "victima" esquivo el golpe con suavidad y sin ningún problema, mientras le daba un ligero golpe en una pierna

Wau –exclamo Naruto mientras se levantaba- eso estuvo bien, quien e….

Naruto no pudo acabar la frase pues se quedo embelesado viendo la figura que tenía delante.

Una chica, algo como de su edad, con una hermosa silueta, con el símbolo del clan Hyuuga en su hombro y en su rostro unos ojos perlados en los cuales uno se perdía… Una larga melena azulada caía sobre su espalda, y esta se agito mientras la chica tomaba la pose de combate Hyuuga.

Luchemos Uzumaki….

PROXIMO CAPITULO: LAS HERIDAS DE LA GUERRA.

Bueno, aquí está un capitulo mas, a ver si este deja mas reviews….

**Ikare:** Wao… reviews como ese, le levantan a uno la moral. Te doy las gracias por ese review que me motivo a hacer este capítulo. Muchas gracias y espero que este te guste.


	4. Chapter 4 Las Heridas de la guerra

Capitulo 3:

Este capitulo puede portar bastantes spoilers sobre la serie.

Minato miraba sin creérselo a la persona que tenia enfrente. Era imposible, como alguien de su categoría se encontraba en un asedio tan… básico… como era la ciudad de Suna. No, no era posible, no podía estar el aquí. Volvio a mirarle sorprendido. No, no había duda, sus ojos con numerosas pupilas, su pelo rojo parecido al de Naruto, y una cantidad de peircings por toda la cara. Su protector de la villa del viento rasgado en su frente. No, definitivamente era el…

Cuanto tiempo sin verte Minato… -dijo mirándole seriamente- ¿Como esta Kushina?

Veo que sigues siendo tan irresponsable como siempre –dijo Minato mas serio de lo normal- Yo de ti no preguntaría eso mas.

Sigues cabreado conmigo tras mi partida hace ya 15 años?- dijo el hombre- no deberías hablarle asi a un Dios.

Sigues siendo tan bravucon como para seguir diciendo que eres un Dios?- dijo Minato cada vez mas serio- Ese comportamiento va a ser tu perdición. Eres la deshonra del maestro Jiraiya.

¿Jiraiya? –dijo el hombre mientras sacaba sus manos por las mangas de su túnica negra con nubes rojas- eso ya solo es un nombre para mi. Pronto me ocupare de el.

Eres un bastardo –dijo Minato ya bastante cabreado- ¿Sabes como lo paso Kushina tras tu partida? Como lo pasamos todos mas bien! ¡Fuiste un maldito egoísta y lo sigues siendo!

No me sermonees Minato –dijo el pelirrojo- pronto descubriras el poder de un Dios… el poder estos ojos…

Y pronto descubriras el poder de un hombre herido –dijo Minato mientras se preparaba- voy a hacerte pagar el daño causado a tu hermana, -y gritando pronuncio su nombre- UZUMAKI PEIN!

No vuelvas a llamarme asi –grito Pein- soy un Dios!

Ambos ninjas saltaron el uno contra el otro, para empezar, uno de los combates mas impresionantes de todos.

------------

Deidara se acerco con el pájaro de arcilla a gran velocidad a donde estaba su rival.

Hmm? –dijo con voz gutural su enemigo- asi que aquí hay alguien en esta ciudad que se atreve a luchar contra mi?

HM!-"dijo Deidara que sin mas palabra le tiro una bomba que el enemigo bloqueo con su cola de escorpión.

No seas impaciente- dijo el escorpión con su voz grave- presentate primero. Mi nombre es… ¿hn?

(homenaje al Deidara theme)

Deidara no dejo acabar al escorpión ya que el pájaro levanto el vuelo y haciendo círculos alrededor de su enemigo empezó a gritar

_I DONT WANT TO KNOW YOUR NAME_

_I JUST WANT BANG BANG BANG_

_I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU_

_I JUST ANT BANG BANG BANG_

_BANG BANG BANG!_

Una gran cantidad de explosions acontecieron alrededor del escorpión levantando una gran cortina de humo.

Hn- dijo Deidara sonrindo- eso es todo? Bueno, tuviste el honor de morir bajo el verdadero arte.

¿Arte?- se escucho desde la humareda- a eso es lo que llamas arte? El arte- se siguió escuchando mientras la cortina de humo se empezaba a desvanecer- el arte es algo eterno que perdura por los siglos y los siglos. Esto que tu llamas arte es una blasfemia!

Y dicho esto, de lo que quedaba de la humareda salió un kunai que se clavo en el ave de Deidara y exploto mandando a Deidara a volar. Deidara, herido, cayo al suelo justo enfrente de su enemigo totalmente intacto y mirándolo intimidantemente.

Cough, mierda… -dijo Deidara escupiendo sangre- con que facilidad me ha tumbado…

Recuerda mi nombre mocoso- dijo el escorpión mientras lo miraba- Akasuna no Sasori, y por tu bien, espero que tu "arte" –dijo remarcando con sarcasmo el arte- deje de existir.

Dicho esto, el escorpión miro a la ciudad de Suna, y vio como los ninjas del viento tomaban la delantera. Al parecer, la villa del viento iba a llevarse la batalla. Tras esto, se dio la vuelta y sin mirar a un jadeante Deidara empezó a marcharse de ahí, cuando de repente una explosión le impacto en la cola, dañándosela un poco. Sasori se giro y giro a Deidara en pie a duras penas con una mano extndida hacia el mientras que la otra se movia en su bolsa de arcilla.

No… vuelvas… a… subestimar … mi arte!- dijo mientras invocaba un gran cisne de arcilla que levanto el vuelo y dejo caer bombar alrededor de Sasori.

Sasori salió de ahí rápidamente, ya con alguna magulladura.

Vaya- dijo secamente Sasori- eres mas fuerte de lo que pensaba. Pero aun asi…

Sasori alzo una mano y de la nada, una marioneta salió agarrando a Deidara e inmovilizándolo. Luego alzo la otra mano y las junto pasando las muñecas por las mangas de la túnica. Las separo al momento dejando ver unos 10 kunais flotando.

SHO SHYO GIN- dijo Sasori acabando la técnica provocando que los diez kunais fueran hacia Deidara que los vio llegar espantado sin aun moverse.

Uagh –grito Deidara y una explosión tremenda provoco que una humareda ocultara a Deidara. Sasori tiro de la marioneta, y vio partes de marioneta, totalmente destrozadas y con manchas de sangre.

Que ha pasado?- pregunto Sasori

La humareda desapareció, para dejar ver un Deidara ensangrentado, y totalmente jadeante, con el cisne destrozado en sus pies, y un charco de sangre a la altura del hombro derecho. En el centro de ese charco, se hallaba un brazo. Sasori miro a Deidara y vio asombrado como había perdido su brazo derecho en la explosión para liberarse, y uno d los kunais estaba clavado en su brazo izquierdo. Miro al rostro de Deidara y vio furia en el.

Mi arte… -dijo jadeando- no será derrotado… y mordió al cisne, haciendo que poco a poco su cuerpo se convulsionase, engordando. Sasori vio esto alarmado y temiendose lo que ocurriría huyo lo mas rápido que pudo, alejándose de Deidara- ART…IS A… BANG!! – y tras esto explotó, llevándose por delante todo lo que encontró.

----------------------

Minato salto atrás esquivando un ataque de Pein. Nunca había tenido un combate tan duro como ese. Estaban totalmente igualados. De pronto, una explosión alarmo a los los combatientes. Minato de golpe noto el chakra de Deidara desaparecer.

Deidara!- grito Minato y empezó a correr hacia el lugar de la explosión, pero fue interrumpido por un puñetazo d Pein.

Donde crees que vas- dijo este- tu rival soy yo.

---------------

Kushina caminaba por las calles de su villa, cuando un pinchazo en el pecho la hizo caer de rodillas, haciendo que la gente que caminaba por la calle se acercara a la joven.

Señora, esta usted bien? –pregunto un joven que se acerco a yudarla a ponerle en pie-

Si gracias- dijo Kushina mientras se levantaba y seguía caminando- tengo un mal presntimiento…

---------------

Ugh… esa explosión fue realmente tremenda- dijo Sasori, mientras su armadura de escorpión se desmoronaba, revelando un joven de no mas de 20 años pelirrojo- No mucha gente puede destruir a Hiruko. Tu arte tiene algo de poder, pero sigue sin ser lo suficiente como para derrotarme. Descansa en paz.

Sasori se retiro del lugar y poco después de debajo de la tierra surgió Deidara, totalmente destrozado, con lagrimas en los ojos.

Mierda… -dijo sollozando- ni siquiera pude derrotarle… todo mi entrenamiento para na…da… - y antes de acabar, Deidara cayo insconsciente al lado de su brazo.

--------------

Por favor para! –grito Naruto suplicante- no quiero luchar contra ti.

Lucha de una vez Uzumaki –grito la Hyuuga dando golpes a Naruto quien los esquivaba como podía- estamos en una guerra, lucha como un hombre.

No! No pienso luchar, no quiero, y tu tampoco –dijo Naruto

La chica se quedo paralizada y miro a Naruto con ojos temblorosos y asombrados.- ¿Cómo dices?- dijo la joven- como que no quiero luchar?

Lo he visto en tus ojos –dijo Naruto acrcandose a ella poco a poco, aciendo que la joven se retirara poco a poco, con un ligero rubor- no deseas esta guerra y no quieres luchar, pero te ves obligada

No… no, eso… no es cierto- dijo la Hyuuga mientras negaba nerviosa con la cabeza- yo quiero luchar y quiero acabar contigo y con todos los uzumakis- finalizo sollozando mientras cargaba contra Naruto y le intentaba dar un golpe torpe que este bloqueo cogiéndole la mano.

Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto- dijo soltándoles suavemente la mano- ni tu ni yo queremos esta guerra, tranquilízate por favor- Naruto le levanto un poco la cara a la Hyuuga y le sonrio tiernamente- me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, ¿y tu?

Hy…Hyuuga Hinata- dijo esta tímidamente.

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando y Naruto le sonrio abiertamente, provocando un sonrojo por parte de Hinata. Naruto iba a decir algo cuando una gran explosión se escucho a lo lejos. Naruto alzo la cabeza poco a poco hacia el lugar de la explosión, y poco a poco cayo de rodillas con los ojos empapados de lagrimas.

Na…¿Naruto?- pregunto Hinata mientras miraba preocupada al joven Uzumaki- ¿Qué ocurre?

Deidara- dijo con un hilo de voz Naruto- mi hermano… no puede haber…

Hinata entendió súbitamente y abrazo al joven para apoyarle, pero antes de que dijera nada, un cuerno sono por toda la villa.

"Retirada –penso Hinata la batalla esta perdida"- Lo siento Naruto-kun, ha sido un placer conocerte, y tienes razón no quiero luchar. Pero debo hacerlo y tu te has puesto en mi camino.

Que quiere de… ugh- Naruto escupió sangre al notar la mano de Hinata en su pecho, cerca de su corazón, y escucho por parte de ella un débil "juuken".

Naruto vio de golpe todo borroso, y cayo pesadamente al suelo, mientras veía como Hinata se retiraba del lugar, acompañada de algunos ninjas de Konoha. Tras esto, la vista de Naruto se oscureció, y dejo de ver.

-------------

Buf- jadeo Minato mientras caia en un tejado y miraba a Pein. Ambos estaban herido y la batalla seguía totalmente igualada, pero Minato no podía dejar de pensar en Deidara, y ahora en Naruto, cuyo chakra desapareció…- No eres malo, he de reconocerlo.

Tu tampoco Minato- dijo Pein- poca gente puede hacer frente a un Dios. Veo que no te oxidaste.

Je, ahora veras- dijo Minato preparándose y haciendo sellos con las manos, viéndose interrumpido cuando un cuerno sonó a lo lejos- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó extrañado.

Retirada- dijo Pein simplemente- hemos perdido esta batalla y nos retiramos- y dicho esto, Pein empezó a alejarse, dejando a Minato atonito.

Ey, donde crees que vas- pregunto molesto Minato- la batalla entre tu y yo no ha acabado

No me olvide de ti, y creo que SI acabó –exclamo Pein sin siquiera mirar a Minato.

Que quieres decir? Agh- minato abrió los ojos sorprendidos al ver como 2 espadas le atravesaban. Miro a su espalda, y pudo ver a 2 hombres, con los ojos de Pein, pero distintos a el. Rubios con peicings distintos a los de Pein… Parecian otras personas, pero con esos ojos era imposible.- que diablos es esto Pein, que has hecho.

Lo descubriras en la otra vida Minato –dijo el pelirrojo alejándose aun mas- ahora debes morir- y dicho esto, los dos hombres que estaban con Minato sacaron las espadas, y esta cayo al suelo.

------ ------

Bien pues ya llegamos a la frontera Uchiha- dijo Genma tranquilo y pregunto- ¿Cuánto quedar para llegar al "hogar"?

Si lo que la abuela dijo es cierto –dijo Ino- unos 3 dias.

Buf –suspiro Genma- es decir, que aun queda por andar.

Para vosotros me temo que no –dijo una voz escondida entre los arboles.

Tras esto, 5 figuras salieron de la nada rodeando a los 2 Uzumakis. Una de ellas avanzo, y con unos ojos rojos como el fuego preguntó.

Que trae a 2 Uzumakis a las tierras de los Uchiha- pregunto el líder.

Venimos a hablar con el patriarca de los Uchiha –dijo Genma- no venimos buscando problemas.

Da la casualidad- dijo el líder- que te has topado con uno de sus hijos. Me llamo Itachi Uchiha. De que quereis hablar.

Genma le miro desafiante y solo dijo una palabra: Akatsuki…

Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo. Me ha costado algo, por que no se describir batallas pero en fin, algo es. Espero que les guste.

Reviews:

**Itzia-Hime**: Bueno aquí tienes la respuesta de contra quien luchaba Naruto. Y si, a mi también me gustaría hacerle eso a mi Padre xD. Muchas gracias por el review!

**Ikare**: Muchas gracias! Tus reviews levantan mucho la moral. Espero que el capitulo te guste, y nos vemos pronto! Gracias por todo.

A los demás, por favor, dejen review que tampoco es para tanto eh.


	5. Chapter 5 Consecuencias

Capitulo 5:

A…Akatsuki?- dijo Itachi mientras miraba a Genma asombrado. El resto de los ninjas de ahí, se miraron inquietos y entre ellos se levanto un murmullo- de acuerdo –acabo accediendo Itachi- Venid con nosotros, mi Padre hablara con vosotros.

Adonde nos vais a llevar? –pregunto Ino

A la capital, donde mi padre se halla. –dijo Itachi- tardaremos unos pocos días en llegar. Unos 2 o 3.

**CIUDAD DE SUNA BAJO ASEDIO**

Minato se levanto del suelo como pudo. Estaba herido, muy herido y de gravedad. Solo conocía a una persona que ahora mismo pudiera salvarle, y esa era su queridísima suegra Tsunade.

Pero Minato no podía usar su técnica de teletransporte por la que obtuvo el apodo del rayo amarillo. ¿Por qué? Pues porque sus dos hijos estaban en el suelo en un estado aun peor que el. Minato no podía abandonar la ciudad dejando a sus hijos ahí. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se dirigió al lugar dende hasta poco el chakra de Naruto era palpable. Goteando sangre por sus heridas camino como pudo entre los cadáveres de ese campo de batalla en el que se convirtió la ciudad de Suna, hasta que al poco tiempo llego donde su hijo. A minato se le cayo el alma a los pies, al ver a su hijo tumbado en el suelo, como si durmiera, pero con una gran cantidad de sangre saliéndole por la boca. Sin duda alguna, un Hyuuga le impacto, lo cual hacia francamente muy poco probable la recuperación. Cojeando logro llegar hasta el y apoyarlo en su hombro, hundiéndose aun mas al notar como su corazón latia lentamente. Concentro como pudo el chakra, y tanto el como Naruto desaparecieron del lugar, para aparecer al instante en el lugar donde Deidara se hallaba. Ahí Minato ya no pudo aguantarse, y rompió a llorar al ver a su otro hijo, totalmente ensangrentado por todo el cuerpo, un brazo amputado cerca de el, y lo que mas le hundió, las marcas y signos claros de llanto. Su hijo había llorado ahí y Minato dudaba seriamente que fuera por miedo a morir. Se acerco como pudo a su hijo mayor aun llorando y haciendo acoplo de sus ultimas fuerzas logro levantar también a su otro hijo y coger su brazo. Por el peso de sus 2 hijos cayo al suelo de rodillas, provocando que sus heridas se abrieran aun mas y tosiera algo de sangre. Miro al cielo y suspiro. Era imposible que pudiera transportarse hasta la villa, no le quedaban siquiera fuerzas para levantar a sus hijos. Miro al cielo, y una nube le recordó el rostro de su amada, Kushina, sonriente y esperándoles. Minato se seco las lagrimas y uso todo lo que tenia, dando una plegaria al cielo.

**VILLA DEL VIENTO, ENTRADA.**

Izumo y Kotetsu estaban tranquilamente hechando un poker en la entrada, aburridos como nadie, mientras "hacían guardia". Ordenes explicitas de la Fukage, que en esos lugares se encontraba en el hospital con su hija atendiendo un leve malestar que tuvo.

Joder tio- Dijo Izumo- esto es aburridísimo. Llevamos 2 semanas que solo cargamos informes o hacemos guardia. ¿Por qué no nos envían ninguna misión decente?

Mas te vale que la Fukage no te escuche decir eso- suspiro Kotetsu- es capaz de ponernos a cargar aun mas documentos.

Es que aquí nunca pasa nada –se quejo Izumo- es un muer… ¿Qué es eso?

-¿he?

Ante la puerta de entrada apareció de golpe una figura que portaba a 2 jovenes. Los guardias reconocieron a Minato y posteriormente a sus hijos y quedaron espantados por el estado que se encontraban.

Kotetsu, corre y avisa a un escuadron AMBU y a los enfermeros rápido- grito Izumo.

Voy!- dijo desapareciendo el aludido.

Izumo se acerco rápidamente a Minato y sus hijos espantado cada vez mas por el estado de estos. Cojio rápidamente a Deidara y a Naruto y los coloco en el suelo delicadamente y posteriormente se acerco a Minato corriendo a ayudarle, pero este al verle llegar le negó y le impidió acercarse, y antes de caer al suelo, con su vida escapándose por sus heridas dijo jadeando.

Llevales…al hospital…. Por favor… curales… Kushina… perdóname por no cuidar… a nuestros hijos…

**PUEBLO FRONTERIZO KONOHA-VIENTO.**

Jiraiya se alzaba imponente en el tejado de un edificio. Habian logrado la victoria con relativa facilidad y sin apenas bajas. Aun asi, un mal presentimiento le inundaba la mente.

Jiraiya-sama- dijo un soldado llegando- tenemos noticias de Suna. La reconquista ha sido dura pero exitosa.

Bien- asintió Jiraiya- que se sabe de los ninjas?.

Hasta ahora, tenemos un informe incompleto señor- dijo el soldado firme- pero calculamos una perdida de un 45 de las tropas, y la desaparición de Minato, Deidara y Naruto Uzumakis.

Mierda- dijo para si Jiraiya dando la vuelta.

Se…señor?- pregunto extrañado por esto el soldado viendo como jiraiya se iba- do…donde va?

**AFUERAS DE SUNA.**

Por que dejaste que Minato viviera?- preguntó Sasori mientras se alejaba junto a Pein y se vendaba un brazo, herido por la explosión.

Por que deseo que el tanto como su familia sufra- dijo y miro a Sasori- has salido peor de lo que te esperabas por lo que veo.

Si –asintio Sasori- ese chico era mas fuerte de lo que creía. Es el único que ha podido destruir a Hiruko. Pero su egocentrismo y falso arte le han condenado.

De repente ante ellos, de la nada y de la tierra, salió un hombre con túnica como las de Akatsuki, abierta para dejar ver una planta carnívora que envolvía a un hombre.

Oh, Zetsu- dijo Pein mientras le miraba- que noticias traes?

Buenas. Los Uchiha y los Uzumaki se están dirijiendo a hablar con el patriarca Uchiha. Todo va como El planeó.

Ante esto, Pein paso de largo de Zetsu sonriendo, mientras de Sasori sonreía a sus adentros.

**HOSPITAL DE KONOHA**

A que estais esperando! –grito Tsunade- preparad ya el quirófano y la sala de emergencias pandilla de inútiles- y tras esto se acerco a su hija que lloraba desesperadamente y la abrazo- Tranquila Kushina, les salvaremos, creeme que les salvaremos.

**RESIDENCIA HYUUGA EN KONOHA, HORAS DESPUES DEL ASEDIO A SUNA.**

Asi que luchaste contra un Uzumaki- dijo una figura autoritaria enfrente de una joven Hyuuga.

Si Padre- dijo la Hyuuga- luchamos hasta que uno de los 2 cayese, y fue el el que cayo antes.

Me alegra oir eso Hinata- dijo su padre- has mantenido la reputación del clan Hyuuga como debes. Puedes retirarte.

Gracias Padre- dijo Hinata, y tras esto se retiro del cuarto.

La residencia Hyuuga era una mezcla de sensaciones esa noche. Por una parte estaba la tristeza de la derrota en numerosos puntos, pero por otra, la alegría de haber acabado según los informes con 3 Uzumakis de nombre conocido, uno de ellos además, por la joven Hinata. Esta había sido enviada para formalizar la alianza entre Akatsuki y los Hyuugas, y por lo que el clan podía ver, fue un éxito. A lo largo de la noche, Hinata recibió la calurosa felicitación de muchos de los miembros de la familia, incluyendo su hermana, o incluso su tio y su primo.

Pero Hinata no se encontraba bien. Las palabras que aquel rubio le dijeron le llegaron muy a su interior. Acerto en todo lo que dijo, y creo en ella un sentimiento de gran respeto. El era un chico que rebosaba de pureza y alegría, y el poco tiempo que estuvo abrazada a el, fue delos mejores de su vida, y el momento que mas segura se sintió. Sin embargo, ella se dejo llevar por un odio absurdo de generaciones pasadas y le dio un golpe mortal en un descuido. Ni siquiera le dio una muerte honrosa. Hinata se carcomía por dentro y se sentía cada vez peor. Esa noche no pudo pegar ojo, y las pocas cabezadas que tenia, le venia una pesadilla, en la que una familia destrozada lloraba al rubio o en el que este venia en busca de venganza por ella.

Hinata se sentía culpable.

**TIERRAS UCHIHA.**

Los ninjas del fuego y del viento, hicieron un alto en un bosque para pasar la noche y descansar. Entrada la noche, Genma se levanto inquieto y se pudo a dar vueltas por el campamento, hasta que una voz le sobresalto.

Problemas de sueño Uzumaki?- pregunto Itachi frente a el.

Mas bien mal presentimiento, Mr Uchiha.- respondió sentándose al lado del moreno- Antes d partir de la villa, mis hermanos y mi padre, fueron a una batalla de reconquista y temo por ellos.

Es comprensible- dijo Itachi mientras miraba al cielo estrellado- en estos tiempos nada es seguro. Las guerras inundan la tierra de nuevo y ningun lugar puede dar cobijo a la guerra ya. Los tiempos son locos y volvemos al pasado a la catástrofe ocurrida hara 500 años.

Si- dijo Genma asintiendo- El pasado volverá al presente, y no se si esta vez el ser humano conseguirá sobrevivir.

Para eso estamos nosotros- dijo Itachi mirando la fogata del campamento- para permitir a los inocentes poder dormir tranquilos y sin verse envueltos en una guerra. Pero ya ni para eso servimos.

_**BUENO AQUÍ STA UN CAPITULO MAS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**_

_**REVIEWS: Ikare.**_ Lol. Gracias mil por avisarme. En el formato del Word lo tengo dividido con asteriscos y guiones pero no se aquí por que no han salido. Como siempre, tu review levanta mucho la moral, y no se que haría sin ti. Espero que el capitulo te guste

A los demás, dejen un review que no cuesta tanto.


End file.
